demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DeathbyDemiGod
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Demigods on this Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 23:33, January 10, 2011 Yeah, my father is Hades...at least I'm pretty sure my father is Hades. I really don't need to say anything to him though, but thanks for asking. -Leafwhisker 22:23, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but I don't wanna piss father off. XD And remember to sign with four ~'s. -Leafwhisker 22:27, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Fine, if you must. XD Oh my, he tried to rip your head off!? O_O -Leafwhisker 22:34, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Uh, my mother's name is Beth ***********. My name is Ava ************ if that helps. Oh, and delete the last names on the page when you get them in your head. -23:04, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yay! :D Oh, and do you ever go to the surface? If you do you should check out this book at the library called Walking With the Dead by L.M. Folcone. It's about this dead Greek guy who torments this kid and his friend. XD It's really good if you like that kinda stuff. -Leafwhisker 23:12, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! What are you gonna name him/her? -Leafwhisker 23:20, January 11, 2011 (UTC) hey :DD hi! im Nat, daughter of Zeus nice to meet ya cuz hahaha xD STEALER!!!!!!! hey ok um when i told you i would help you and hades i did i helped hades cause i protect him from anything from hurting him if anyone messes with him they have to through me so im his main daughter i went through many many years of training and pain i almost lost it so either take that post down and it true hades doesn't live where you live he lives closer to me not you and i have talked to him so many times about you i even warned him about you so you either back off out of my spot or else i will be forced to order my demons (yes i am a vampire the 4th strongest one alive im the new 4th one the other one died in a fight) and just warning you my demons are just as powerful as i am but slightly less powerful but no one can defeat me so you can take down that little blog post of yours k thanks either that or your the second strongest daughter of hades but still you stole my place by saying you are so i ecspect an apology from you so ya best regards Shade daughterofhades 00:28, January 18, 2011 (UTC)shade_daughterofhades hey thanks for explaining that to me and he doesn't live with you he lives in the underworld remember so ya and also really sorry you just could have explained it better and if you want if you ever visit vancouver canada let me know cause then i could help you train with my awesomely smart knowledge so ya Shade daughterofhades 01:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC)shade_daughterofhades hey sis :D how's it going everything good now?? i sure hope so!!! um anything new?? nothing new for me except for the fact that i got an iphone 4 i love it so much do you have facebook you should add me my actual name is shade you might be able to find me or not idk anyways ily sis From shade daughter of hades Please answer this question Hi there I was wondering if you knew if I was your half-sister because someone told me I may be a daughter of Persephone! Izzy (Melissa) (DeadlyDove)